


Roses and Demons

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Series: The Jameson Files [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester / Original Female Character - Freeform, Dean Winchester NSFW, Dean Winchester Smut, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Male - Female Friendship, NSFW, Original Female Character nsfw, Original Female Character smut, Sam Winchester / Original Female Character - Freeform, Sam Winchester nsfw, Smut, sam winchester smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year after Jamie is possessed by Meg and tortured by Crowley, she is still struggling with the effects. Now, Meg is back and there is Hell to pay. OFC/Dean & OFC/Sam. Rated M for explicit sexual encounter(s), mild language and mild violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jamie sat upright, screaming and drenched in sweat causing the jersey cotton shirt and shorts to cling to her damp skin. Her chest heaves as her lungs work to pull in adequate oxygen. A year has passed since she was possessed and tortured but not a night passes where she's not haunted by the things Meg and Crowley did to her. At least she was sleeping, it took a couple months before she slept more than an hour at a time. In the last 2 months, she started sleeping all night and tonight was the first time she appeared to be doing it alone.

Her healed ribs ached as she stood, stretching her tired muscles. She padded out to the living room and found it empty and dark; her heart rate increased as panic began to claw at her. The multiple locks on the door were all engaged and she could feel the walls around her start to close in. Her short legs carry her quickly to the bedroom where she searches frantically for her cell phone, all but ripping it off the charger. There was a text message from Dean, he was at the bar. Mike had tried calling Jamie but the sleeping pills had taken effect by then.

The pressure building against her hot skin started to lighten and she found it easier to breathe. She mentally kicks herself, feeling stupid for reacting that way. She strips the damp sheets off the bed and tosses them in the wash before climbing into the shower herself. Steam filled the small room, carrying the pomegranate and raspberry aroma of her body wash into the bedroom. Wrapped in a fluffy towel and another adorning her head, she maneuvers through the moonlit room and makes the bed with an extra set of sheets. The sheets are cool as she slides in, the high thread count deep purple sheets were a gift from Nicole this past Christmas and Jamie loved them. They reminded her of Dean's flannel she wore more than he did.

With her hair still bundled in the towel, she nestles into her pillow and works on her breathing. Deep breaths in as she imagined her favorite flower and turning the image into a lit candle, she blows the air out, extinguishing the flame. It was a technique she had picked up in an online support group and it actually helped her fall asleep faster. She was actually thinking of not taking the pills anymore, they made her feel cloudy and not all there.

Clearing her mind of all things demonic and negative, she focuses on Dean. How patient with her he's been, how loving and caring. The scars from the torture and surgery drove her self-esteem through the floor, she no longer felt desirable or beautiful. She envied Nicole, how she got on the stage every night and had men lusting after her, how she could bare almost all of herself and not feel ashamed. She thought Dean would leave. Not that he only cared about sex but men have needs and she wasn't doing her part to fulfill them. Guilt weighed heavily on her every day when he would place his hand on her leg and she would flinch or pull away from a kiss that could easily get away from them.

* * *

Dean tried to make as little noise as possible when he entered the apartment, re-engaging all the locks. Jamie had insisted that more deadbolts be added, even though they wouldn't stop a demon from entering their home. Dean had carved a devil's trap just inside the threshold and below every window; that was a long weekend. He was beat. After working a 12 hour shift at the garage, Mike from the bar had called, said there was some trouble with the new bartender; again. Good people were obviously running low so he took a turn behind the bar. Honestly, he couldn't wait until Jamie decided to go back to work, it would be good for her.

Not that she never went out, but it was only if she absolutely had to. They had managed to get her to go out to dinner and see Nicole in action a couple of times, but the nights got cut short by a panic attack. He felt like he was losing her, that she was pulling herself in too deep and it was all he could do to make sure she didn't disappear completely. Dean lumbered into the shower, washing away the grease and stink of the garage and the alcohol spilled from the dropped glasses. He was getting better every time he took a turn but there was always going to be a broken glass.

After drying off with a fluffy towel, he crawls quietly into bed and notices the damp towel behind her back, her damp curls cascade like a waterfall along her pillow. She had gotten a haircut over the summer, up to the bottom of her shoulder blades; it didn't travel over to his side too often anymore. Not that he minded of course, he loved the smell and fell of her hair against him. With the towel tossed onto the floor, he gets comfortable and works to suppress a loud moan when her warm skin greets his. She hasn't slept naked since before the possession.

He hasn't pushed her to do anything she wasn't ready for, he knew how she felt about herself by the way she acted and dressed. She worked hard to hide her body and scars from everyone. The majority of them were hidden but the one on her thigh was pretty brutal, it took up the entire length and wasn't going to fade much more. Closing his eyes, he focused on his breathing, trying not to get aroused as he wrapped around her. She may not have been wanting to be intimate with him, but she loved to cuddle.

In her sleep, her lips part as she sighs contentedly, her back shifts against him. He places a kiss against her bare shoulder as his arm sneaks around her waist, tucking his fingers between her and the mattress. He can't stop himself, it's been a year and he's finding it more difficult not to bathe her in kisses and drive himself into her until they're both screaming and out of breath. He lays a trail of kisses from her shoulder to her ear, moaning when she pushes back against him. He is hard against her, twitching with the possibility of finding a release that isn't by his own touch.

She's no longer in a deep sleep but she's not completely awake as her hand reaches around and squeezes the back of his neck. He pulls a moan out of her as his hand travels from between the mattress up to her breasts, massaging each one slowly. Even with the fog that has taken over his mind, he knows that deep down, this might not be what she wants. With his mouth against her ear, his voice is thick with need. "Jamie, are you ok with this?" His hand presses firm against her stomach, sliding lower until he can feel her heat against his fingers.

Her eyes flutter open and for a moment, Dean is afraid that she'll say no and pull away from him. He blows a breath out when she answers, her voice matching his. "Don't stop."

That's all he needed to hear. She turns her head towards him and he captures her lips with his, biting at her bottom lip before their tongues crash together. His fingers press into her warmth and he groans into her mouth at the wetness that greets him. Their hips rock together as he slides two fingers deep and presses his thumb against her most sensitive spot. The friction of her body against his hardened length is just about enough to send him reeling. By the way she's breathing and shuddering around his fingers, he knows she won't last long either.

She's on her back and he's poised at her core in the blink of an eye. He stares hard into the cobalt blue eyes he fell in love with and before she can protest, he slides easily into her. Her back arches off the bed as their hips meet. He holds himself still, allowing her to adjust to him. Their breathing is ragged as muscles twitch and throb, her legs draw up and wrap around his waist, pulling him deeper yet.

Moans rip out of the them as their bodies start moving together, slowly at first but it's not long before neither of them can take it. Dean drives into her, pushing her higher on the bed and she matches his every thrust. Her fingers dig into his back and shoulders as her body begins to shudder beneath him, around him. With a grunt of her name against the crook of her neck, he drives himself into her once more, coming harder than he has before.

He collapses on his side, pulling her with him, she drapes a leg over his hip and sighs contentedly. With a hand on her face, he leans down and kisses her thoroughly, taking his time as if to reclaim her, mark her as his. She pulls back, running a hand lazily over his shoulder and chest. "I'm sorry."

Confusion takes hold of his face. "What for, Jame?"

She tries to look anywhere but his eyes, focusing on the scar that adorns his chin. "I'm sorry for making you wait."

"Hey, don't think that I wouldn't wait until the end of time for you."

Jamie sniffles, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. "I was afraid you might leave."

Dean presses a kiss between her eyes, the tip of her nose and then her lips. "I'm never going to leave you, ever. You hear me? I love you and you're stuck with me now."

Jamie nods against his hands, whispering that she loved him too before she curls into the warmth of his chest. He wraps his arms around her and holds her tight against him, burying his face in the warmth of her hair. They fall asleep tangled together and for the first time, Jamie sleeps without demons haunting her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam rubs at his tired eyes, he had been staring at numbers for hours as he balanced the books for Velvet. Try as hard as he could, he couldn't get a certain column of numbers to add up correctly and he was paying the price for his focus. He yawns loudly and stretches in the chair, arms reach high above his head and long legs kick out in front of him. A quick glance at the clock and another empty coffee cup tell him he's been awake for too long. Nicole would be done with her set shortly and he wanted to wait. He hadn't seen her for almost a week, she had just gotten back from a trip to see her family. With a fresh cup of coffee, he resumes the daunting task and loses track of time.

It's not until the small fingers of Nicole squeeze his shoulders that Sam looks away from the computer screen and the pages of a three ring binder. His head flops down as she works at a knot at the base of his skull. She places a warm kiss against the bare skin just below her fingertips, smiling as he moans. "You work too hard."

He chuckles wryly. "You should talk, woman. You just got back an hour before you sang."

Using the palm of her hand, she focuses on the knot, causing Sam to hunch over the desk; using his elbows for support. "You've been up here all night, didn't even come down and see my set. Everything ok?"

Sam sighs not so softly. "Just some numbers aren't adding up but I'll get it figured out. I think I just need a break."

Nicole smiles mischievously as she drags her fingers over the strong muscles trapped behind the ever present plaid shirt. She tugs gently on his shoulder and he spins around to face her, finding that she shed her clothing with each step into the apartment. All she wore was a smile and a pair of red velvet heels with gold chains around her ankles. Blood flowed so fast to his groin, he just about burst through his jeans.

She can't stop the throaty chuckle as it bubbles out when she sees him grown firm beneath the denim. "I thought you wanted a break." Small hands perch on her hips as she steps deliberately slowly backwards.

He watches while her hips sway, mostly because of the six inch heels on her feet. His tongue darts out to wet his suddenly dry lips. The backs of her legs brush against the end of the bed and almost artfully, she turns and crawls up, putting herself on display for him; wide green eyes never leave his. Thanks in part to his long legs, he's off the chair and at the edge of the bed in mere moments. All clothes, save for his boxers, are thrown onto the floor. A wicked grin spreads across Nicole's face as the bright white letters SAXX stand out against the dark fabric barely containing his erection.

Large hands grab her hips and pull her bottom against him roughly, moans fall out of them both at the friction. Nicole's head drops as her back arches, her body reacting to just the thought of him pushing them to their release, sends goose bumps over every inch of her bare skin. Nicole all but growls at the feel of two very long fingers finding their way into her. At the feel of her liquid warmth, Sam's hips thrust on their own, his erection seeking to feel the very same. He expertly slips out of his boxers with his free hand and places his tip against the back of his hand as it coaxes her to orgasm.

Nicole grips the comforter, riding wave after wave of release, grunting and moaning as her muscles spasm and throb around his fingers. Looking down the length of her body, she can see just how hard he is and it sends another shudder through her. She watches with an open mouth as he pulls his fingers out and spreads the result along his length. His tip is placed at her entrance and she fights against his hands as she pushes back, seeking him out. Meeting the resistance of his hands, she whines softly, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

He chuckles low in his chest and chews on his bottom lip, enjoying the view of her doing all she can to feel him inside her. He twitches his hips, driving only the tip inside. He had missed her warmth around him, the tightness stretching around him was almost enough to make him explode. With her head still hung low, he somehow finds his voice. "You ready?"

She opens her mouth to answer but doesn't get a chance as he drives himself into her hard enough that her knees slide on the bed. His hands stop resisting her and drag against her to rest on her hips. There's no putting into words how amazing it feels, her muscles stretching around him, accepting his size. No words are needed from either of them as she starts moving, slowly at first. He watches as she moves away, exposing the hardest part of himself. With each thrust of her hips, more of him is exposed and he groans as she shines off of him in the dim light. She pulls further away, until just the tip is inside and he growls.

Digging his fingers hard into her, he pulls her against him, driving himself home. Skin slaps against skin and the smell of sex is thick as the tension builds stronger with each move. Sam tosses his head back at the feel of her small fingers around his sack, squeezing and kneading. The tightness deep in his gut isn't anything he can ignore anymore. His hand flies down, thrusting his fingertips against her and sending them both crashing against the shore as they come, shouts of each other's names echo in the room.

Sam all but collapses against her back, their breathing ragged and hard to control as they continue to ride the high of orgasm. Muscles twitch deep within as Sam lays kisses against her shoulder blades and up to her neck. "Welcome home."

Nicole moans at the feel of his lips, every nerve heightened and craving more. She pushes herself up, hands supporting her as she cranes her neck to see more of him. Hazel eyes full of need and lust stare down at her. "I should go away more often if this is how you're going to greet me." She manages to capture his bottom lip between her teeth, pulling just enough to hurt.

A moan that is partly pleasure and pain spills from him. He pulls his body from hers, leaving her empty and in want of more. With a wink that makes her ache for him, he flips her over, sending her sprawling onto her back. He towers over her, surveying what belongs to him and he can't hide the wicked smile that takes over. With wide eyes, she watches as he finds his way to the bedside table and digs around in the top drawer. Pulling out the soft leather bonds they've used many times, he crawls next to her and deftly captures her wrists; restraining her without a complaint.

"If I had to guess, I'd say you'd enjoy it a little too much." His gaze travels lazily over her form, watching her body react to his voice and the after effects of an orgasm.

Her nipples are hard and he feels an itch in his hand to touch them. He leans over and captures one in his mouth, grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin while a large hand splays over the other. His palm pushes against her nipple, digging his fingertips into the mound of flesh. Her back arches, pushing more of her breasts against him. "You sound as if you don't enjoy it." Her voice is thick, need coats her words.

He looks up at her as he sucks and bites. Blood rushes to his groin for the second time tonight and drives him even harder than before. He lifts his head, pulling her nipple with him until a small flash of pain roars through her. "I don't think our level of enjoyment is being questioned here, do you?"

He moves slowly, covering her body with his. The length of him is pressed firm against her as she opens her legs to him, whining when he doesn't enter her. Instead, he grinds his hips, spreading more of her along him. She's already breathing hard and finding it hard to talk. "No, no questions here." Her body arches high off the bed.

"Good. Because I would hate to do anything you don't like." With the quickest of movements and no warning, he's buried deep inside and crashing his lips against hers. There's nothing slow or easy about it, the need is too strong. They both grunt with the force of their bodies meeting and Nicole struggles against her restraints; she desperately wants to touch him. As if reading her thoughts, Sam reaches up and swiftly removes the leather straps and grins wickedly as her hands grab at his back, fingernails leave evidence of her enjoyment on his tan skin. Her release washes over him and drives him over the brink and he bites her shoulder, muffling the shout of her name.

His arms give way and he collapses, rolling to the side so he doesn't crush her. Nicole curls up against his side and together, they gasp for air. Sam reaches a hand up to rest on the back of her head and plays with her hair. "I might not let you leave again, ever."

Nicole chuckles, placing a kiss just above his nipple. "I thought you liked your greeting." She pushes out her bottom lip, forcing a pout.

Sam dips his head and captures it between his teeth, sucking gently. "You bet your ass I liked my greeting. I'm just saying with greetings like that, you just might end up killing me… damn." He blows out a harsh breath, running his free hand through his hair.

Nicole, exhausted from her trip, singing downstairs and two active rounds, stifles a yawn. "How do you know that's not part of my plan?" She shoots a wink at him and laughs at the expression on his face.

He reaches around to swat at her butt, moaning at the movement of her fully against him again. Knowing she's tired, he doesn't push the matter, even though he's more than ready to go another round; if not more than one. His lips are on hers and the kiss is soft, gentle and thorough, nothing rough about it. His eyes are suddenly serious. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sam." She runs a hand over his face, loving the feel of his stubble against her skin. He reaches down to pull the sheet that got pushed to the side, and pulls it up over them. The coolness of the sheet feels good against their hot skin and it's not long before they fall asleep, wrapped around each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby's voice is gruff as he answers the phone. "Yeah, Singer here." Dishes clatter in the sink as he tosses a fork in with the mix.

"I'm not calling too late, am I?" Jamie's voice is soft, almost afraid.

Bobby feels himself soften immediately. He hasn't really spoken to Jamie since he saw her last and that was almost 6 months ago. "Is everything ok?"

Jamie swallows loud enough for Bobby to hear. "Yeah, I just… I was thinking it's been a while since we saw you."

Bobby nods, not that anyone can see him. "Had a lot of cases come through lately."

"I'm not asking for an explanation, Bobby." She sniffs softly, trying to ebb the flow of tears.

He can't help but feel bad. "I know you're not, kid. How are you feeling?"

Jamie sighs, biting on the inside of her cheek. "I should be better, Bobby but I'm not. I'm hiding in my own home because I'm too scared to go out of the house. I have panic attacks every time we go out."

Bobby rubs at his eyes. "You'll be fine, Jame."

"When? It's been a year and they're not going away. Dean came home late the other night and I felt like I was being crushed alive."

"You ever think about seeing someone?"

Jamie wipes a tear from her face, furious at herself for even calling Bobby to begin with. She clears her throat, forcing the lump down. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you. This isn't something you want to be doing, telling a broken girl that she'll be fine. Bye." Before he can protest, Jamie ends the call, tossing the phone onto the couch and gives in to the tears, choking on sobs as they take over her body.

Bobby stares at the phone. His first instinct is to call Dean, see what he thinks but something else is telling him to get in the car and drive down there. He wants to shake some sense into that girl, after hugging the stuffing right out of her. He had tried summoning Meg many times over the last year but she never appeared. It was like she had a spell for avoiding a summoning. He had dug into every book he could find but there wasn't anything that helped him. Making up his mind, he grabs the always packed duffel and climbs into his car.

* * *

Dean comes home from the garage to find Jamie on the floor, asleep. Judging by the redness and swollen state of her eyes, she had cried herself to sleep. Every couple of breaths, her back would hitch as her lungs tried to work normally. He sighs, brushing some hair from her face before sliding his arms under her. Lifting her almost effortlessly, he carries her to bed. She sighs softly as she blindly reaches for her bear.

He tucks her in and kisses her forehead before leaving the room. A long neck is calling to him and he quickly polishes one off before grabbing another and plopping down on the couch. A sigh rips its way out of him as his head falls back, eyes closed. He thought she was getting better, after the other night when she accepted his advances. The set switches on and he channel surfs, not finding anything that grabs his attention; not that he could focus on anything anyway. His mind was still on Jamie and how he could help her. Obviously locked in the apartment wasn't helping.

Fresh anger rolls through him as the thought of Meg wearing Jamie strolls through his mind. His grip tightens against the glass bottle and he wouldn't be surprised if he broke it. The urge to kill her, shove the blade into her chest was so strong, he could almost feel the hot blood as it flowed from the wound. Seeing that bitch die is what Jamie needed, he was sure of it. Not that Meg made it easy. She knew they would be hot on her trail and she was doing everything she could do not to get summoned, every spell went unanswered. He wasn't giving up, not by a long shot. He would end the control Meg still held over Jamie and he would be smiling the entire time.

Throwing the empty bottle away, he powers off the set and heads to bed. He usually showered before bed, but tonight a new level of exhaustion flowed over him. He watches her in the minimal moonlight. Her lips part slightly so he can feel her warm breath on his face. The redness around her eyes starts to fade and her breathing regains normalcy. A small smile tugs at his mouth as he brushes her hair behind her ear. The smell of her shampoo is strong as he leans forward, pressing a kiss between her eyes. He stays there for a few moments, wanting desperately for her to feel better. She was so beautiful, it killed him that she didn't see that. Sharing her pillow, he fell asleep with his hand on her face.

* * *

Meg wasn't happy and she made sure everyone knew it. Crowley's office was still there, holding his books and trinkets even though he had been killed a year ago. It was as if the demons were keeping it in memoriam. She flew around the room, screaming and grabbing books, throwing them into the hall. By the time she got done, it looked like a Tasmanian devil from the cartoons had been loosed.

Stepping over books and the broken desk, she exits the room. Markus clears his throat. "You feel better?"

Meg adjusts the blood red button up fitted shirt as it had ridden up, exposing her stomach and back. "Much. Why hasn't this been cleared out?"

Markus shrugs, his hands shove into the pockets of his jeans. "Crowley had his followers. You know how they can be."

"Yeah, they're a pain in my ass is what they are. I want everything in that room burned."

An eyebrow shoots up. "Everything? You don't think there's anything worth keeping?"

Meg smiles evilly. "Anything that's worth something has already been removed."

"What about the soul?" Markus knew that this had been a sore subject for Meg. After all, it was her who locked it away and had plans for it.

Meg grinds her teeth before blowing a strand of burgundy hair out of her face. "All in due time, Markus. All in due time." She saunters past the demon, shooting him a playful wink before she blinks out of Hell. Her heeled feet clatter against the concrete as she lands in Lawrence. The humidity clings to her like static and beads of sweat drip down her back moments after she started walking towards the club. She reaches up, pulling her long hair into a knot at the base of her skull. The music is sultry and stirs something deep down as she enters the dimly lit building. A husky voice pulls her into the room where she sees a petite blonde working her magic on the stage.

Nicole is wearing an emerald green dress with a slit up to her waist. Small hands wrap around the microphone stand as she sings about love and loss. Meg waves off a waitress as she leans against a wall. The demon couldn't help but smile as the words washed over her. If only Nicole really knew about loss, then she would be able to sing the song right. If only she knew.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yo, Dean! You got a visitor!" Dan called out to the garage where Dean was on a dolly, changing the oil of Mrs. Santag's 2010 Ford Explorer.

A mix of confusion and panic washed over Dean as he slid out, wiping his hands on a dirty rag. He stuffs the rag into his back pocket as he walks into the main office where Bobby is leaning against the front desk. "Hey old man."

Bobby's eyes sparkle as the exchange a hug, clapping each other on the back before parting. "You got a minute?" He shoots a sideways glance at Dan as he shuffles some paperwork looking for an invoice.

Dan nods his approval. Dean leads Bobby out behind the small garage. He stuffs his hands into the pockets of his dark blue coveralls. "What's up?

Bobby opens his mouth to speak several times. He was never one for getting in the middle of things when it came to relationships. There was just something he couldn't push to the side when it came to Jamie. He decided to just come out and say it. "Jamie called me, she was upset."

Dean ran an oil stained hand over his face, concentrating on his eyes. A sigh rips out of him, muffled by the palm of his hand. "She's not doing well, Bobby."

"I gathered as much when she told me she was a broken girl."

Dean could practically feel his heart shatter. He could almost hear her shaking voice say those words. "It's been a year… I thought she would have shown some signs of getting better by now."

Bobby shrugs. "Not everyone takes things in stride like you boys. Has she seen anyone?" He shifts uncomfortably on his feet. Bobby was old school, you dealt with things yourself and you didn't bother anyone with your feelings.

Dean just stares at the older man. "What is she gonna say? That she was possessed, she had no control over her actions as she killed people and then she was tortured by the King of Hell? You think anyone is going to believe that? That they won't lock her up in a psych ward and drug her to kingdom come?" He can't hide the scoff.

"Well then, what do you have in mind?"

It's Dean's turn to shrug. "She told me that she was scared because Meg knows how to break her and she's still out there. I've been trying to summon her but it's as if she's worked some spell to get out of a summoning."

"We must be thinking the same thing 'cuz I've lost count of how many times I've said that damn spell."

"You got any ideas?"

Bobby chews on the inside of his cheek as his mind grasps at straws. "I got an idea but I need to check something first. What time you getting off tonight?"

Dean glances at his cell phone. "Couple of hours, should be home by 6."

Bobby nods, fishing a set of car keys from his pocket. "Meet you there." He climbs into his car, throwing a wave out the open window as he pulls out of the parking lot. It had been quite a few years since he had driven into this part of town and it took him a couple passes before he found the house he was looking for.

The faded white door opened just as he was about to knock. A plump black woman stared up at him with a smirk playing at her lips. "As I live and breathe, Bobby Singer."

Out of habit and respect, Bobby reaches up to take his hat off. "Missouri, it's good to see you."

She reaches out for him and pulls him into a tight hug, which he returns with the same amount of exuberance. "What you been doing that you can't stop in every once in a while, huh?"

He sighs after she ushers him in, closing the door behind him. Vanilla incense greets him. "I'm sorry, you know how it is."

Sadness takes over her features for a moment as she places a sympathetic hand on his arm. She shows him into her sitting room where there is already a hot kettle of tea with two cups on the table. She laughs gently at the look on his face. "Well I am a psychic. At least, that's what they tell me."

Bobby takes a cup of tea only because she'd probably throw the cup at him if he didn't. Small talk is exchanged before she asks the big question, why was he there? The cup rattles against the small plate at its base as he sets it down. Sensing his hesitation, she urges him on, poking at him for getting slow in his old age. He smiles, in spite of himself and rattles off what happened the last couple of years; Apocalypse and all. The story of Jamie seemed harder to tell for some reason. Maybe because he saw how much she and Dean loved each other, maybe it reminded him of just how much he had loved Karen.

Missouri felt every emotion as it flowed through Bobby but the last emotion, the one that lingered was rage; he was so angry. She stood and moved to sit next to him on the sofa, placing a hand over his fists. "What is it that you want from me?" Her voice was always so soft, but this time it was even more so, as if she'd scare him by talking normal.

Bobby felt the anger drain from him at her touch and one shoulder raised in a halfhearted shrug. "I don't know. Do you think that maybe something lingered from the possession? Could she have been damaged in a way that talkin' can't fix?"

Missouri matches his shrug. She closes her eyes and allows her head to fall forward, whispered words Bobby doesn't understand are spoken. Her voice falls away but she remains slumped over for a few moments, just long enough to make Bobby worry. Just as he is about to grab her shoulder and give her a shake, she rights herself, blinking furiously. "I would like to speak to her, if you think she'll see me."

"Couldn't hurt. I already told Dean I was coming over tonight, what's one more?" They pass the next hour sharing memories of both good and bad stories, John and the boys seemed to take up most of them. Once it's time to leave, Bobby holds the car door open, just like his Mama taught him.

They pull up just after Dean and park next to him, his eyes wide at the sight of a passenger. Missouri stands in front of Dean, trying to smother a smile. "Don't just stand there boy, get over here."

He walks into her open arms and places a friendly kiss on her cheek. "Sorry, I just didn't expect to see you."

"You been back in town for a year and this is the first time you're seeing me? What's wrong with you?" She swats at his arm with motherly intention.

Dean feigns pain before offering his arm to her, ushering her and leading Bobby into the building. "It's been an interesting year, I'm sorry."

Missouri shoots a wink up at him. "Bobby filled me in."

Dean turns to face them both before opening the door, all locks having been disengaged. "I'm not exactly sure how she's going to take to company."

Missouri waves her hand at him. "Honey, she's gonna put up a fight but I'll take care of it."

Dean shoots a disbelieving glance at Bobby. "She's a psychic, boy."

The trio enter the dark apartment, finding the main rooms empty. Dean fills the rooms with light before entering the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him. The room is dark but there's a light coming from under the bathroom door, along with the aroma of her shampoo and body wash. Dean pops his head in, blinking through the steam. He clears his throat so he doesn't startle her.

Jamie pops her head out from behind the curtain, wet curls slap against the tiles. "Hey, I'll be right out. I know you don't like smelling like the garage."

He can't help but smile at her. There's a redness to her cheeks, from the steam, that she only gets when she's laughed too hard and she's grabbing her sides because they hurt. "We actually have company."

There was a twinkle in her eyes that quickly disappears. "What?"

He opens the door fully, leaning his shoulder against the door frame. "Yeah, Bobby came down. He said you called him?"

Jamie rolls her eyes before disappearing into the shower, rinsing the suds from her pale skin. "I shouldn't have called him, idiot!" She slaps the heel of her hand against her forehead, not meaning to actually talk out loud.

"There's someone else, someone we think that can help you."

The spray of water stops and her hand darts out. Dean hands her the towels hanging on the back of the door. "I don't need anyone to help me, Dean."

"Is that why you called Bobby?"

The curtain flies back and she steps out carefully, her face full of anger and resentment. "Get them out of here."

She brushes past him, her feet stomping against the carpet. He knows the drill, don't look at her while she's naked. He holds his position against the doorframe. "No."

A heavy sigh is thrown into the room as she steps into her panties, black yoga pants and Dean's purple plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her feet remain bare, showing off her bright red toenails. A towel is tossed past Dean, signaling she's ready to be seen and it takes his breath away. "Fine, I'll do it."

Dean is hot on her heels as she storms out of the bedroom, towel still wrapped tight around her head. Missouri is standing with her hands on her hips. "I told you she'd put up a fuss."

Bobby is trying to hide a smile behind a long neck but fails miserably. "Jamie, meet Missouri."

"I don't care who you are. I want you out of my home."

Missouri matches the arched eyebrow. "You watch your tone, missy."

"Excuse me? Whose house are we in? Yeah, mine…"

Missouri gets in her face, pointing a finger. "Jameson Rose O'Doyle, I was invited here by people that care about you deeply. You suck that attitude back in and take the help that is being offered before it's too late and there's no one left but you."

Silence falls upon the room as if everyone has held their breath. Missouri and Jamie stare at each other, sizing the other one up and Jamie is the first to crack. Her chin quivers before she turns on her heel and runs into the bedroom. Dean goes to follow her but Missouri stops him with a shake of her head.

Missouri sits down on the bed next to Jamie, her face hidden behind a veil of wet curls; the towel at her feet. She places an arm around Jamie's shaking shoulders, pulling her in for an unwanted hug. Jamie fights for a brief moment before giving in and all but collapses against the large bosom as if it were a pillow.

Missouri's voice is soft and soothing as she moves her hand over Jamie's heaving back. "Child, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have hollered at you. I didn't mean to make you feel bad, you just need to see that we are here to help you. You're stubborn and want to do this your way but darling, your way isn't working. You can't keep yourself holed up in this place forever. If you want me to leave and never darken your doorstep again, you tell me right now and I'll go without a fuss."

Jamie's breath is hitching in her lungs and she looks up with red and swollen eyes, pushing her hair out of the way. The small voice that's screaming at her in the back of her mind is suddenly loud and all consuming. Jamie grabs at Missouri's other hand and squeezes hard enough to break a bone. A cracked voice escapes through the hyperventilation. "Help me."


	5. Chapter 5

Jamie and Missouri walk out of the bedroom with their fingers woven together, looking very much like best friends. Dean and Bobby both rise from the table, long necks placed out for everyone to enjoy. Jamie's hair has mostly air dried and she reaches up to tuck the stubborn curls behind her ears, a small smile toys with her lips as Dean places a small kiss on her forehead. "Everything ok?" A protective arm wraps around her shoulders, holding her tight against his chest.

Jamie nods as embarrassment washes over her. "Missouri wants to do some sort of ritual. See if there's more damage that we can't see."

Missouri shoots Jamie a wink. "It won't hurt a bit. You drink an herbal mix that relaxes you down to your core. That way I can get a better grasp on what is wrong."

Jamie nods and blushes fiercely. "I'm sorry for – "

"Shhh child, don't be. You've been through something that not a lot of people come out alive. Just hold on to that."

Jamie smiles and wraps her arms around Missouri before rushing into the open arms of Bobby; he smelled of aftershave, metal and gunpowder. Strong arms push the air out of her lungs before he plants a kiss on the top of her head. He holds her at arm's length and stares hard into the large cobalt blue eyes that reminded him of the depths of an ocean. "Wish you'd called sooner."

Jamie rolls her eyes as her shoulders shrug. "Better late than never?"

Bobby matches her eyes as they roll before he playfully swats at her shoulder. His gaze turns to Missouri. "What do we need for this mix?"

A couple of hours and a very filling meal later, Jamie is holding her favorite coffee mug full of a pungent liquid that resembled tar. A look of disgust washes over her face as she takes a sniff of the steam. "If I throw up –"

Missouri chuckles as she places her hands on Jamie's knees. "You won't. It doesn't taste like it looks."

Disbelief stares back at Missouri. With a glance at Dean, Jamie shrugs and chokes down the thick substance. Jamie shudders before smacking her lips. "You're right, tastes like cherries… and chocolate."

Missouri quickly grabs the mug from her hands while Jamie opens her mouth to say something, but she is rendered unconscious in the blink of an eye. With the help of Bobby and Dean, Jamie is laid out on the couch and she looks quite peaceful. Missouri looks over her shoulder at the two men, their arms crossed against their chest and their faces tight. "Don't you worry about her now. Just stay back and quiet. Unless she has some adverse reaction, this should be over quickly."

With closed eyes, Missouri rubs her hands together and whispers inaudibly. The table had been pushed back and she was sitting in a chair next to Jamie's now exposed stomach. With closed eyes, she reaches out and places her hands against the scars; the worst was a cross that had been dipped in holy water. More words are spoken as Missouri works her way in, pushing through Jamie as if she were swimming, driving her hands in through the water to go further.

All Bobby and Dean could see was Missouri, with her hands on Jamie and her chin was resting against her chest. Missouri saw so much more and it broke her heart. Jamie was torn and tattered in ways that no one should be. How she was still standing was beyond anything Missouri knew. Meg had done quite a number on her host and it made Missouri sick to her stomach. Something else tugged at her, she couldn't put a finger on it but it drove all the darkness away. This girl had to get better and she would be the one to help her.

Missouri woke with a gasp, her hands shaking against the soft skin of Jamie and Dean was on his knees next to them. His hands were pressed against Missouri's face and there was panic in his eyes. Her voice cracked when she spoke. "Boy, what are you doing?"

Bobby walked out of the kitchen, a large cup of water held in his hands. He places it between Missouri's still shaking ones. "You were screaming."

Eyes flick from Bobby to Dean before they fall upon Jamie, her features slack from the potion. "I was?"

Dean nods before turning his attention to Jamie, his knees supporting his weight as he runs a hand through her tousled hair. "What'd you see?" He was almost scared at the possibilities.

Missouri drained the cup, handing it to Bobby once emptied. He placed a hand on her shoulder, she was visibly shaken. "It's not hard to see why she's still suffering, that demon did a number on her, let me tell you."

Anger flowed through Dean. Meg wasn't even possessing Jamie, yet she still suffered. "How bad?"

Missouri swallows hard. "It's bad, honey. She's broken in ways I haven't seen before."

Bobby reached down and covered Jamie with the purple afghan she knitted last month. "Is there anything we can do to… speed her recovery?"

Missouri stands and walks around the room stiffly. She feels like she just went nine rounds with the devil himself; no one said this psychic stuff was easy. She places a hand at the back of her neck and rotates it, working at a sudden knot. "There are a couple things that I can try, but they're not going to be easy on her."

Dean sighs as he pushes himself off the floor. "Are you up for it?"

She turns to face the two men before her gaze falls upon Jamie. That last moment, when she was inside, Missouri felt something so pure and so full of love that she knew she had to do everything within her power to help. "I'm gonna need a few things from home."

* * *

Meg stands in the middle of the newly renovated office and smiles. Gone are the dark colors, they've been replaced by livelier ones. You wouldn't know it by looking at her, but Meg loved daisies and sunflowers. There was something about the bright yellow that soothed her, made her happy. She had painted the walls a mint green, something to accent the yellow paintings that took up the wall space.

Markus knocks lightly. "You wanted to see me?"

She turns and Markus is struck back by her happiness. He hadn't seen her smile like that in ages. "Please come in. Close the door behind you?"

He does as requested and takes a seat opposite her honey colored desk. She was rifling through some papers in a drawer, placing a file in front of her. Markus could see his name and a current picture of him on the outside cover. He can't help but shift nervously as his hands clasp together in his lap.

Meg is silent as she flips through the thick folder. He hadn't been a demon very long, but his resume was impressive, if he said so himself. "What do you know about true love?"

Markus didn't know what to expect, but that wasn't it. "I-I'm sorry?"

Dark chocolate eyes meet his. "True love, what do you know about it?"

"Not much. They say it conquers all. Why?"

The folder is closed and she leans on her elbows. "Would you betray me, Markus?"

"No, of course not."

"How can I be absolutely sure?"

He knew what this was about, Sam Winchester's soul. It had been said that he opened the door and released it. Markus shakes his head. "I didn't release his soul, Meg. You gotta believe me."

"I want to, Markus, I really do. But the word on the street is that you let it go. You opened the door and let my soul fly off."

His head shakes again. "No, I wouldn't. I've been loyal to you since I got here. I would never do anything to betray that."

Meg watches him, enjoying this new role of power she's taken and the fear it seems to be instilling in others. There were still some demons that she needed to win over, but she was working to do just that. She picks up a large silver pen and plays with it, twirling it in her fingertips all without her eyes leaving Markus'. "Would you be willing to prove your loyalty to me?"

Relief that she wasn't going to take others at their word, washes over Markus and he swallows at the dryness in his throat. "Absolutely, anything, whatever you want."

A wicked smile turns her lips. "That's great news. Here's what I need you to do." Markus sat on the edge of his seat as Meg told him everything she wanted. Deep down, he was scared what would happen if he were to fail and she confirmed it with her next words. "You fail and I will be the one to kill you. No second chances, you got me?"


	6. Chapter 6

Jamie started stirring on the couch shortly after Bobby drove Missouri home, there were a few things she needed to get from home for the ritual. Dean handed her a full glass of water and she drank it as if she were dying of thirst. She felt lightheaded and dizzy and kept burping, chocolate covered cherries tickled her taste buds. She quickly covered the scars on her stomach with Dean's old shirt and looked around the room with embarrassment. "Where are they? Did something go wrong?"

Dean, seeing the worry on her face, reached out to brush a curl behind her ear; his thumb trailing along her jawline. "Nothing went wrong. Missouri just needed a few things, that's all."

"So she can do it, fix me?" Tears spring to life and she sniffs furiously, quickly losing the battle.

He sits down and wraps an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him as he leans back. "She can but she said it's going to hurt."

Jamie stiffens slightly against him, a hand resting on his stomach. She relaxes slightly at the feel of his fingers brushing against her arm, squeezing every so often. "I'm not sure I can do it."

Using his other hand, he lifts her face. Tears flood her eyes and he can't help but feel responsible for everything. "You can do this, you have to do this. It's killing me to see you like this every day. I can't lose you if there's a way we can fix it." Jamie leans into his hand, turning to kiss his palm before closing the distance between them. Her tears fall onto his face as their lips meet, slowly at first. Just as they open their mouths to each other, Dean's phone starts alerting them to its presence. With a growl, he connects the call. "Yeah?"

Bobby's voice is tight and the sound of Missouri weeping softly is in the background. "Boy, get yer brother and get over here."

Dean is behind the couch and stomping his socked feet into his work boots. "On my way." Jamie is next to Dean, reaching for his hand with concern written all over. "Something's wrong with Missouri, Sam and I are gonna check it out. You want me to see if Nic can come and stay with you?"

Jamie nods and stands on practically en pointe. Her small fingers grab at the collar of his shirt. "Just be careful." With the briefest of kisses, Dean is out the door and Jamie watches him until he disappears down the steps. His voice as he calls his brother, drifts up the stairwell.

Jamie paces around the small room, staring at her phone and chewing on her thumbnail as she waits. It doesn't take long before there's a knock and with shaking hands, Jamie disengages the locks. Nicole is standing across the threshold with a bag of Chinese takeout and a bottle of wine, her megawatt smile practically lights up the dimly lit hall. "Please tell me you're hungry."

Nicole breezes in, smelling of vanilla and honey, her hair piled on top of her head in a messy knot. Jamie actually feels herself relax, the first time in a long time. The next few hours pass easily, food is consumed while the wine flows. The girls laugh and share stories about Sam and Dean that they most likely wouldn't like shared. They sit across from each other on the couch, legs tucked beneath them and the last of the wine in their glasses while some romantic comedy plays in the background.

Jamie turns to Nicole, her voice almost a whisper. "Thank you."

Nicole reaches out a well-manicured hand, squeezing Jamie's tightly. "Darlin', this is what friends are for. I'm always here for you, you know that, right?" Jamie nods, feeling the warmth of friendship and wine as it washes over her and it's not long before she's falling under the surface as sleep takes control.

A distant scream reaches Jamie and it grips her heart, yanking her from a dream. Her breathing is ragged as she works to orientate herself, the half bottle of wine was making her pay. She was the only one on the couch and her legs fought against her as she pushed the blanket from her and made her way to the window. A quick glance through blurry eyes found an empty apartment. Nicole was outside, struggling with someone Jamie couldn't see and it looked like he was winning.

With bare feet and a cell phone, Jamie rushes out of the apartment, down the stairs and into the night. Nicole was screaming as she struggled, several of her punches hit home but did nothing to deter her attacker. Jamie's voice was caught in her throat as she ran at full speed down the street, her feet smacking against the pavement. Just as she's about to reach the pair, the tall man lands a punch square on Nicole's chin that spun her around.

He wraps an arm around her neck and waist, holding her firm against him; she is dazed, on the border of unconsciousness. Jamie stops running, not because she wants to but because she cannot physically move. "You let her go, you son of a bitch."

Markus cocks an eyebrow and laughs, his rich voice fills the air. "What are you gonna do about it, huh?"

Jamie struggles against the invisible bonds, shouting in frustration. "What do you want?"

He smiles wickedly, sending goose bumps over every inch of Jamie. "I want what I got right here." He presses his lips against Nicole's cheek, who struggles weakly, groaning in protest. "Tell Sam that Meg is expecting a call."

Jamie watches with wide eyes and an open mouth as they disappear on the breeze. She falls to the ground, her hands and knees hit the pavement hard enough to make her gasp. Her mind reels and tries to wrap itself around what just happened. Meg was back and she was making a splash big enough to bring down Hell itself around her. Shaky fingers locate Sam's cell phone and connect the call. It's not until she hears his voice that she starts to sob, making it hard to understand her words. The ones he can understand are Nicole is gone.

* * *

Dean and Sam pull up behind Bobby outside of a faded white house they hadn't been to in over 5 years. Missouri is sitting on the front steps, a navy blue shawl hung over her shoulders and she's staring aimlessly into the yard. Sam tries to say hello, but it falls on deaf ears. They meet Bobby just as he opens the door, a large garbage bag in his hand. "Thanks for coming."

Bobby tosses the bag onto the porch where the swing used to be. Now it was a broken mess with two chains hanging down. Bobby ushers them in, taking a look over his shoulder at Missouri before closing the door. Their eyes work at accepting the damage around them. "What happened?"

Bobby removes his cap, swiping at the sweat with the back of his hand. "You got me, Dean. It wasn't like this when we left earlier, I'll tell you that."

Sam leans over to pick up a shattered picture that had been taken when John left the boys with her for a weekend. Dean tried unsuccessfully to hide the fact he just lost a tooth while Sam ran around in the back singing some stupid song he heard. He chuckles wryly at the memory. "Has there been any vandalism prior to this?" The frame falls to the floor while he stuffs the picture in his back pocket.

Bobby just shook his head, the task ahead of them would take hours, at least. Missouri came in to help an hour later. She wasn't any less effected by the destruction of her home but she had shed enough tears for now. Several more hours passed as they tackled the house, room by room. They filled garbage bags until there were no more to fill and then they just pushed and swept as much as they could into a corner of each room.

Her practicing room was the worst. Where the other rooms had books torn up and pictures shattered, nothing was left whole in this room, not even the cabinets containing multiple vials of powders and potions. Everything was destroyed, even the ingredients needed for Jamie. Dean felt his heart drop when Missouri said just how rare they were.

Just as they were wrapping up, Bobby would take Missouri to a hotel after she packed a bag, Sam dug for his phone. His brows furrow together at the sight of Jamie's name, Dean checks his phone but there are no missed calls or texts.

Sam connects the call. "Jamie? Whoa, slow down. Take a breath. Do it again. Now, try and say it again." Everything in Sam tightens up when he finally deciphers what she's trying to say. "We'll be right there." Everyone looks at Sam, wanting to know why Jamie called him instead of Dean. Three words are spit out. Meg has Nicole.


	7. Chapter 7

Jamie was in the middle of a full blown panic attack as the Impala screeched to a stop, followed by the faded blue Chevelle. Dean bolted from the drivers' side, barely giving the car time to register that the shifter had been slammed into park, it protested loudly. He dropped to his knees in front of Jamie, she was on her hands and knees, her head hanging low and breathing faster than ever before; panic feeding the hyperventilation. Trying without success to get her attention by calling her name, Dean forced her to look up at him and it just about broke his heart.

Her eyes were impossibly wide, bloodshot and swollen from crying. Normally ivy skin was splashed with red, probably burst blood vessels from crying so hard. Panic had a firm grip on her and it didn't look like it was letting go any time soon. She tried to speak, say his name, to tell him that she was sorry but her lungs wouldn't allow it. Dean scooped her in his arms and slid into the back seat while Sam dove behind the wheel, spinning the tires until the rubber got a firm grip of the asphalt and catapulted them home.

Once safely inside the apartment, Jamie calmed down slightly, but not enough to ease the concern that ate at Dean. He sat her on the couch and kneeled in front of her, his large hands encompassing her much smaller ones. She looked around the room wildly as Bobby dug in the bathroom for the two orange bottles that held the medication for times like these. Missouri handed Dean a glass of water while Bobby dispensed three white pills from one and two purple from the other. It was quite the task but Dean got Jamie to swallow her pills, she didn't like the way they made her feel the next morning, but Dean didn't care about that right now. Right now, she was toeing the line of going to the emergency room for oxygen and a sedative.

Bobby, Missouri and Sam hung back while Dean talked Jamie back from the ledge, his voice deep and soft at the same time. He spoke to her of a garden, how she was surrounded by all of her favorite blossoms and how once there, she was safe and nothing could hurt her. He knew it wasn't true, she might never be safe again, but it got her through the attack; it got her breathing almost normal and able to speak somewhat clearly.

Missouri grabbed the purple afghan from the back of the couch and laid it over Jamie's legs, her shaking hands moved over the bumps of fabric. The older woman sat next to Jamie as her body recovered from the attack; her breath hitched in her lungs more often than not. Dean had stood moments ago, stretched his legs and walked to the fridge, draining a long neck in record time.

Sam stood in front of his brother, anger still coursing through him. "She ok?"

Dean just shook his head, shrugging his shoulders as he turned to see Jamie rest her head on Missouri's shoulder. "That was the worst I've ever seen her. So no, I don't think she's ok."

"I know that she's… fragile but I need to know what happened."

Dean worked his jaw as a hand dove through his hair before coming to rest on the back of his neck. "I know you do, man. I just… I don't know what it'll do to her."

Missouri was suddenly in front of them and Bobby grabbed at his chest. "Damn it, woman."

She chuckled wryly, the smile not reaching her eyes. "I think I can help with that."

It took almost an hour before Jamie was passed out on the couch, purple afghan tucked under her chin as she lay curled in the fetal position. Her breathing had been restored and she actually looked peaceful. Dean paced behind the couch, his hands buried deep in his pockets. "I don't know, what if she wakes up?"

Bobby and Sam were standing at opposite ends of the couch, their expressions the same, worried. Missouri was the one to answer. "She won't, son. She won't even know I'm running around in her memories. Now can you please stop pacing like a caged tiger? I can't concentrate."

Dean stops and looks like he's about to smart off, but he thinks better of it, nodding his consent. Missouri inclines her head at Dean before sitting on a kitchen chair that Sam brought over. Her eyes flutter closed as she holds her hands a whisper away from Jamie, one above her head, the other above her hip. The guys practically hold their breath as the events of the evening bombard Missouri, she was already exhausted from earlier in the evening and here she was, tapping into her power without so much as a meal or adequate resting time. She would feel this in the morning.

Before she knows what's happening, Bobby is at her side, supporting her with his chest and arms. Sam had refilled Jamie's glass and pressed it into Missouri's shaking hand, his eyes full of questions. She emptied the glass and worked at calming her breathing, Bobby held her up in the chair and even out of it at her request. She stood in the middle of the guys, Sam practically vibrating with impatience.

"A demon named Markus is the one that took Nicole, she fought hard but I think y'all know how hard it is to fight a demon." Missouri blew out a breath, every fiber of her being protested to her standing.

Dean cleared his throat. "Did he say anything?"

"Just that Meg was expecting your call." Her eyes flick to Sam and she groans as his anger crashes on her like waves. "You're gonna have to watch that temper boy."

Bobby wrapped a protective arm around Missouri. "Let's get you home. You two, don't be doin' nothin' about this until I get back. Ya got me?"

The brothers nod in agreement but the moment that door closes, it's Sams turn to pace around the room like a caged animal. "I'm gonna kill that bitch."

* * *

Nicole woke with a start, her heart and lungs seemed to be having a competition of some kind. Darkness surrounded her and she had to work at the panic rising in her throat, she wouldn't let it win. She grabbed at the coarse blanket she was sitting on and closed her eyes, focused on her breathing and pulled herself back from the edge of a panic attack. Every nerve and muscle was on edge, ready for an attack that she was sure was coming.

The attack never came but that did nothing to ease her mind. Nicole lumbered off the thin mattress and found the wall with outstretched hands; the concrete was cool and she found if she jumped hard enough, her fingertips brushed the ceiling. By the time she was done circling the room, she had calculated the size and was busy trying to figure out a plan of her own. No doubt Sam had found out about the abduction and no doubt the brothers and Bobby were formulating their own plan.

The last thing she remembers seeing is Jamie, crumpling to the ground in tears a split second before her and the demon vanished from sight. Even in her captured state, her heart ached for Jamie. As broken as Jamie was, she ran out to help. Nicole has no idea how long she's been trapped here or where HERE even was. What she did know was that when she met Meg, she was going to rip her throat out with her bare hands.

She didn't have to wait too much longer, a door that hadn't been there before appeared and in strutted the Queen of Hell; Meg. Heeled feet echoed through the small room and with the snap of her fingers, the room was flooded with light. Nicole flung a hand over her eyes, hissing as if burned by the sudden intrusion.

Humor played with Meg's voice. "A little bright for you?" Nicole, wasting no time, lunged almost blindly towards the source of the voice. Meg held out a hand, stopping Nicole dead in her tracks. Nicole grunts as if slammed against a wall. "Now, is that any way to repay my… hospitality?"

Blinking furiously, Nicole regains her vision and can't help but laugh in frustration. Green eyes sparkle with anger. "You call this hospitality?" She cocks her head to the side, letting Meg see the damage Markus did.

The demon hisses as she moves towards Nicole, standing just a breath away. Dark chocolate brown eyes survey the purple and blue spreading over Nicole's jawline from where Markus' fist connected. "I'm sorry about that. He'll be dealt with."

Nicole struggled against the invisible barrier, grunting with effort. "What do you want?"

Meg sighs. "Sam Winchester's soul on a spit."

"That ain't gonna happen sweetheart."

Meg's eyes flash from brown to black, the darkest Nicole has ever seen and Meg smiles wickedly at the glimmer of fear in the human's eyes. "If there's something I'm good at, it's getting what I want."

"What could you want with his soul?"

Meg shrugs half-heartedly. "I have my plans, don't you worry your pretty little head about it."

"If you're expecting him to trade, he won't do it."

The closer Meg moves to Nicole, the closer and faster Nicole moves to the wall and Meg walks with purpose. Nicole grunts from the impact, her head slams against the concrete causing stars to clutter her vision. There's a quiet anger that flows off of Meg and Nicole starts to shake from it. "You must not know these Winchesters as well as you claim. They would trade their souls if it meant stopping the world from burning, you don't think they wouldn't do the same for someone they love. They've done it before, trust me darling, they'll do it again."

Nicole swallows the lump in her throat and works her jaw until her teeth hurt. "They'll gut you like a pig."

The impact of Meg's hand against Nicole's cheekbone would have been enough to knock her to the ground if she weren't held firm against the wall. Nicole cries in pain as her tongue darts out, tasting blood from the wide gash in her lip. Locking eyes with Meg, Nicole spits a mouthful of blood against the demon. Surprise fills her when Meg doesn't strike her again. Meg laughs, low at first but it builds until it fills the whole room and Nicole cringes at the volume. "This is gonna be fun."

* * *

Sam was circling the couch, anger and frustration rolling through his veins. Dean thought he was going to wear a hole in the ground and cause the floor to collapse but he didn't say anything as his brother muttered angrily to himself. His hands were either jamming through his hair or balling into fists at his sides. Every time he clamped them closed, Sam envisioned Meg's throat, all air cut off as she struggled.

As Sam was making another pass, Jamie's hand darted out, surprising both of the brothers. Sam lowered himself to the floor while Dean grabbed a glass of water; side effect from the pills was extreme cotton mouth. She was groggy, still half asleep but she felt what she had to say was important. The glass was drained and she smiled lazily at the feel of Dean's lips against her forehead. With a thick tongue, she managed to speak.

"Sam, I'm sorry."

In a brotherly fashion, Sam presses a kiss where Dean had been moments ago. "What for? You tried to stop it."

Jamie rolls her eyes, whether intentional or not, no one knows. "Not hard enough, bastard still got her."

"We'll get her back, hon, don't worry about it."

Jamie shakes her head, settling back into the couch as another wave of exhaustion washes over her. "I think… I – I think it's… a trap. I – I don't…"

Sam sighs loudly as she falls asleep, her mouth still struggling with unsaid words. He reaches out to tuck her hair behind her ear and place another kiss against her forehead. Dean wraps the blanket around her shoulders once more, leaning down to whisper something that Sam can't hear before joining his brother. "You know it's a trap and you don't care, right?"

"Would you?"

Dean doesn't have to think twice about it, of course he wouldn't care. He would dive head first into Hell if it meant saving the woman he loved. Problem is, that seemed to be part of Meg's plan and Sam was doing exactly what she wanted. Dean sighs, working his thumb against the bridge of his nose. The door behind them is silent as Bobby joins the group.

"Sorry, didn't mean to take so long. Whatcha thinkin', kid?" He places a fatherly hand up on Sam's shoulder and gives it a squeeze.

"I'm thinkin' I owe Meg a phone call."


	8. Chapter 8

Missouri had Bobby drive her home so she could pack some suitcases, there was no way she was sleeping here tonight, not after her warding failed her. She didn't like to brag but she was much more powerful than she let on, being a psychic was just what she told people. Truth be told, she was probably the most powerful witch in the South and this wasn't the first attempt to rile her up. Normally, she would have stayed, she wouldn't tuck tail and run the other direction. Exhaustion ate at her and her resolve had long since faded.

Bobby helped her carry her bags into the room she checked out for a week. A hot shower and a good night sleep is all she needed right now, that and a stiff drink. She would worry about her house and what to do with it tomorrow. After performing a few rituals, laying down warding at the door and the three windows, she climbed into the shower. The hot water worked its magic along her neck and shoulders, working the muscles loose down into her lower back; one perk of checking into a pricier hotel, amazing shower heads. She showered until the water grew warm, quickly turning the faucet off before ice cold pellets stung her skin.

Dried off and wearing her pajamas, she empties the three pint sized bottles of JD from the mini bar, not caring at this point how much it would set her back. Missouri settled into bed, pulling the comforter up around her shoulders and even though she was exhausted, sleep eluded her.

She kept thinking about Jamie, that poor broken young girl. What that demon did to her will not be leaving Missouri's memory for a long time to come. Never before had she seen someone so traumatized, so broken, so destroyed. Yet, she was still standing, struggling to survive with the best of them. When Missouri laid hands on Jamie, it chilled her to the core but that last glimpse gave her hope when she felt all of hers drain away. She wasn't able to put her finger on what it was then, nor could she now but something was telling her it was important. That Jamie was to be protected and saved at all costs, even if it cost Missouri her own life. Finally, even as bad dreams plagued her, Missouri slept.

* * *

Meg sat behind her honey oak desk, dried blood from the human clings to her knuckles. She watches Markus from the corner of her eye, the demon had been summoned without a mention as to why. Now, he sat in the deep brown leather chair and tried hard not to shift nervously. Meg meets his inquisitive gaze, a smile playing with the corner of her mouth. "How ya' doing, Mark?"

He cleared his throat at the new name, she had only ever called him by his full first name. "Good?" The tone of a question lingers in the air.

His file is spread open in front of her and he's noticed a few new notations on a pink sheet of paper. The thought that it's a little girly flits through his mind. It's Megs turn to clear her throat, gaining the fading attention of Markus. "What did we discuss about obtaining the human?"

Markus is nervous, Meg can practically smell it in the air. "To get it done as quickly as possible."

"And?"

He watches as she picks up the silver pen, twirling it between her fingertips, her eyes never leaving him. "And to uh deliver her in one piece."

Meg chews on her bottom lip in frustration, nearly splitting the soft skin. "In one piece, yes. What else was on the list?"

Markus knew what she was getting at, the bruise on the human's jaw had blossomed by the time they blinked into Hell. He works his jaw, working up the courage to admit what he had done and not make it sound like an excuse. "She fought back."

Meg rolled her eyes, the pen clattered to the desk. "She fought back? Markus, they ALL fight back! I said for her not to be harmed. That if anyone was to inflict pain, it would be ME!"

Markus flies across the room, the chair clattering to the floor as he is thrown out and slammed against the wall. He watched as Meg strolled out from behind her desk, her hand held out in front of her as power thrummed through the room. "I'm sorry." The only words he was able to choke out as the pressure builds against his neck.

Meg grits her teeth as he struggles against her power which only spurs her to throw more at him. "You're sorry? You defied a direct order Markus. How am I to know what other orders you will or won't listen to?"

His mouth forms with words he can't say as his vision starts to darken, stars twinkle in the darkness surrounding him. Just as he's about to give in and let the darkness swallow him whole, he's suddenly on the floor; gasping for the recently deprived oxygen. While he swallows at the air, his lungs working desperately to go back to normal, Meg saunters back to her desk and props her heels up.

With a metallic nail file in one hand, she works at digging the blood out from under her fingernails. "Please have a seat, Markus."

Shaking legs threaten to collapse the demon, but he pushes through until he reaches the overturned chair. Righting it, he falls into the plush leather. His voice is broken, but that does not deter him from trying to speak. "I apologize for any damage I may have caused to the human or to your plan."

With a scoff and a wave of her hand, Meg rolls her eyes. "All is forgiven, Markus. Lesson learned for both of us, right? You are dismissed." Markus doesn't bother walking out, rather, he blinks out with a cough that echoes in the round room.

Meg feels a tug in the pit of her stomach, someone is trying to summon her. She chews on her bottom lip as she pats the small pouch that is pressed against her breast. Crowley's mother sure had some amazing spells at her disposal. Why he never used them, was beyond Meg. They would have saved his life and ensured his reign last a lot longer. Since she was expecting this call and she had a few other Aces up her sleeve, she removed the pouch and quickly set it ablaze; erasing its power.

Meg appeared in the middle of the Devil's trap and could feel the power dance along her skin. Only she could feel the battle of power from her hidden pouches as they clashed with the etchings at her feet. Working to keep her face neutral, she greets the three men in front of her.

"Sammy, my how you've grown. I can see why the little on likes you, you're like a tree and she's the monkey."

Sam's voice is thick with hatred. "Shut it."

Meg clicks her tongue against her teeth. "Now is that any way to talk me?"

He grits his teeth and lets her see the demon blade in his right hand. "Shut. It."

Her eyes fall on the blade and she can't stop the smile from taking control of her lips. Her gaze travels lazily along his chest and up to meet his eyes, full of rage and anger. "What are you gonna do, Sammy? Kill me?"

Long fingers relax before squeezing the small handle. "That offer is awfully tempting right about now."

Dean flanks his brother, a pistol loaded with bullets that won't work against demons is firm in his grip. "Where's Nicole?"

"Dean-o, nice to see you again. How's Jamie?"

Dean works his jaw so hard, his teeth protest. "She's great."

"It's a shame she couldn't join in the festivities. I was looking forward to seeing her."

In the blink of an eye, Dean raises his arm and squeezes the trigger twice. Meg jerks to the side as the bullets slam into her right shoulder. "You don't get to talk about her."

With black eyes, Meg glares at the Winchesters, her hand pressed against the wounds that don't bleed and sneers at the humans. Dean is smiling lopsidedly as smoke drifts from the barrel at his side while Sam grits his teeth. Bobby is behind the two, worry eating at him as he just watches. "Well, that was rude."

Dean scoffs. "You don't get to talk about her, bitch."

Meg straightens, running a hand through her loose hair. "What are you hoping to accomplish here? You can't kill me because only I know where your little… mate is at."

Sam visibly shudders at her choice of words. "Oh, we ain't gonna kill you."

Meg feigns shock when Sam lumbers closer to the circle, making sure not to break the threshold. It is then that she decides to take action. Even though she's a full foot shorter than Sam, she has no problem reaching his neck and lifting him clean off the floor. To the amazement of the others, she steps out of the trap. Sam grabs at her wrist with his free hand while he tries to plunge the blade into her side. His back slams into the wall at the same time she captures his knife wielding hand just as the blade is about to enter her side.

Everything seems to be moving in slow motion for the humans as Meg moves demonically fast. Dean empties his clip, missing Meg and narrowly missing his brother while Bobby does the same. Once his clip is empty, he rushes towards the pair, a flask of Holy water in his grip. Without so much as a look over her shoulder, Meg twitches her head and sends Dean and Bobby flying. They land with a sickening thud against the wall, held by invisible bonds.

Sam's toes scrape against the concrete as he struggles against the vice-like grip Meg has on him. "This is how it's gonna go, Sammy. You're going to give me your soul in exchange for Nicole. If I don't get your soul, I will kill her and then I will come for you and get it anyway."

Sam grunts deep down, his hand still firm around the demon blade and shaking in her grip. With a wide and evil smile, Meg helps Sam and presses the blade deep into her side until it can't go any further. All three men stare with wide eyes and open mouths when there's no orange flicker, when Meg doesn't fall dead. She inclines her head as the blade is pulled free, the meat suits dead blood clinging to the silver blade. "You see, you can't kill me. You have 2 days, Winchester."

* * *

Meg is gone with a maniacal laugh echoing in the room as the men fall to the floor, Sam teetering on the edge of unconsciousness. Dean and Bobby rush to him, hands against his back. "What the hell?"

Sam glares at the empty trap and bristles. "Can't kill her, my ass. I'll gut that bitch if it's the last thing I do."

Bobby and Dean help Sam off the floor, the blade placed in a sheath at Dean's side. "I don't like this. We should get Missouri, see if she knows anything about killing an unkillable demon."

Dean runs a hand through his hair, blowing out a huff of air. "How did she become unkillable, that's what I want to know."

Sam clears his throat, working at getting his voice back. "Crowley… he had to have had books from his mom."

Bobby claps Sam on the back. "Let's get upstairs and regroup. We'll figure this out, we always do."


	9. Chapter 9

Nicole groaned as she stretched, muscles scream in agony and protest. Her wrists are bound behind her back, anchored to the back of the steel chair; the only thing holding her off the cold, concrete floor. She screams as pain shoots down her neck as she lifts her head, the gag muffled her voice but that didn't stop her from crying out. On instinct, she tests the limits of her restraints, ankles are strapped to the legs of the chair; her whole body practically spasms in pain.

Blinking furiously through her tears, she looks around the room. It was small and dark, not the same room she had first woken up in, but it was similar. This one had a sink in the corner and it looked very inviting as water dripped from the faucet. Using every ounce of strength she had, she scooted the chair across the room. There was a bit of a struggle with working the gag out, but the thick material finally fell away.

Using her forehead, she pushed on the handle engraved with a large C and was rewarded with a stream of cold water. She drank until her throat didn't burn, finally sticking her head under, relishing in the feel of it along her scalp and the back of her neck. Granted, the cold did nothing to ease her aching muscles but it washed the dried blood from her skin.

Turning the faucet off, she worked her way back to her original spot, water dripping down the small of her back. Her wrists and ankles were rubbed raw and she bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out, drawing attention from the demon pacing outside her room. Once there, she moved the muscles in her face, testing the damage done by the back of Meg's hand. Every inch of her face was tender to movement, no doubt she was a canvas of bruises.

Meg was suddenly in front of her, pulling a gasp from Nicole. Meg looked from Nicole to the faucet and back again. "Feeling refreshed, are we?"

Nicole swallowed hard, not in fear but to bite back the words that caused her to get slapped in the first place. "I could use a real shower."

Meg gave Nicole a once over. Her face was bathed in purples in blues and her bottom lip was split wide open, covered in dried blood. "So, I talked to Sam."

Nicole grew visibly agitated but deep down she ached to see him. She missed his long arms and the strength of him as he held her close. She knew he would beat the crap out of Meg, given the chance. "Didn't go according to plan?"

Meg felt Nicole's eyes on the stab wound at her side and the bullet holes in her right shoulder. "It's all going according to plan, just not the plan you think."

Nicole struggled against her bonds, fury fueling her exhausted body on. "He won't give you his soul for me."

Meg sneered as she lowered herself to the human, a hand wraps in the long blonde hair at the base of Nicole's neck; holding her in place, no matter how hard she fights it. "Oh he will, you can bet your pretty little head on it." In one swift motion, the gag is back in its place, even tighter than before and Meg is gone. Nicole is once again alone with her thoughts and all she can think of is Sam and she knew how hot headed he could be. For the first time, Nicole began to think that this might not end well.

* * *

The sound of deep voices tug at Jamie, pulling her from a deep, drug induced sleep. Every muscle groaned in protest, wanting nothing more than to sleep, to run away from the darkness that was starting to consume her from the inside out. The cold water she splashed on her face helped, she could actually see just one of her in the reflection. Fighting with a hair binder, she thrusts her curls into a high knot as she walks sluggishly into the main room of the apartment.

Sam was pacing behind the couch, every muscle rigid with anger while Dean and Bobby occupied the table. Sam's voice was thick as he spoke. "I say we make the trade."

Bobby's hand slaps on the table, echoing throughout the room. "For the last time, no, we ain't doing that."

Dean was leaning on his elbows, his hands placed at the back of his neck. "You got your soul back once, who's to say we can get it back again?"

"I think you boys have reached your quota on coming back from Hell and the dead."

Jamie cleared her throat just as Sam was about to speak. "I can see I missed something."

All eyes meet her sleepy ones, still trying to droop closed and suddenly Dean is in front of her, his lips pressed firmly against hers. "You sleep ok?"

Jamie shrugs. "How much did you give me?"

Bobby cleared his throat, running a hand under his chin. "Three whites and two purples."

Jamie yawns audibly and fights to stay standing. "That's almost triple the normal dosage."

Moss green eyes stare down at her, Dean's features etched with worry. "It was a bad attack, babe."

Jamie stands on tip toe to give Dean a small kiss before heading into the kitchen to make a fresh pot of coffee. "Tell me what happened."

Sam didn't stop pacing as he told her everything that happened while she slept, including the part where Meg stabbed herself with the demon blade and didn't die. That part seemed to trouble Jamie the most, not that Meg had taken Nicole as a bargaining chip for Sam's soul; that part they could figure out easily enough. But an unkillable demon? That was almost enough to make Jamie give in to the darkness and crawl into herself. She wouldn't give up, she couldn't, she had come to love Nicole as if they were sisters and she would do anything to get her back.

"So we talk to Missouri tomorrow, see if there's anything she can do to help us and we'll form a plan from there."

Dean stands behind Jamie, a hand placed on her shoulder. "You sure you're up to this?"

"For family, I'm ready for anything."

* * *

Missouri had gone back and salvaged what books she could, with the help of Bobby, before heading to Jamie's. Maybe there was something that she could use to help kill the demon once and for all and get Nicole back without Sam having to barter his soul. These boys had fought against all of Heaven and Hell long enough, they had lost enough and they had come out on top more times than they should have. She wanted nothing more than to see these boys happy.

Dean and Jamie had put out quite a spread for lunch, brain food while they scoured over every written page of Missouri's, plus a couple more books from the shop down the street. A couple times, Jamie had to go and lie down, the pills from the night before were still running rampant through her system. After Nicole was back and Meg was dead, Missouri would fix Jamie from the inside.

There was one book left unread and Jamie grabbed it after filling her coffee cup for the fourth time. Most of the words weren't in English but there was a page that Jamie felt drawn to. At the top, the letters were thick and sloppy, obviously written in haste. About halfway down were the words "death of the unkillable", but everything else, Jamie couldn't decipher. She just about burst out of her skin as she thrust the book in front of Missouri.

It took Missouri several tries to get the words figured out, there was a detailed ingredient list and a complicated incantation that she was sure she could do without butchering too bad. She wrote down several lists; the ingredients needed, a clear incantation and scribbles of a plan with input from everyone else in the room. "Alright, when do you wanna do this?"

Everyone's eyes were on Sam. "As soon as possible."


	10. Chapter 10

Meg was practically giddy when she felt the tug of the summoning, it felt different than the other times, but she knew what it meant; Sam was ready to trade his soul for the life of his one true love. Nicole had remained strapped to a chair while Meg waited for the call, no one talked to her and no one touched her. Nicole was surprised to see Meg in front of her with a knife, not to torture her but to release her from her bonds. Once standing, a fresh length of rope was tied around Nicole's wrists. The cleanliness of it stood out against the filth and blood she was caked in.

Meg reached into her shirt and pulled out a hex bag, bathing it in flame, extinguishing its power. Nicole felt like she was going to throw up as the power ripped them out of Hell and into the abandoned warehouse behind the apartment building of Dean and Jamie. The same one where Crowley was killed a year ago.

The trap at their feet was close to a Devil's trap but there were slight differences that gave off a different kind of power, it danced along Meg's skin. The circle was surrounded by Dean, Bobby, Missouri and Jamie; Sam stood directly in front of Meg and Nicole. The sight of Nicole drew an audible gasp from just about everyone while Sam just seethed, anger flowing off him in waves.

"I didn't know we were going to make a party out of this. I'd have brought chips and dip." Meg dug her fingers into the upper arm of Nicole, pulling a grunt of pain from the small woman.

Sam ground his teeth, his fingers tightening and loosening around the blade. "Let her go."

"There you go, thinking that you're calling the shots. I want to hear you say it, that you're trading your soul for her."

Nicole shakes her head, trying not to let the emotions flooding through her visible. "No Sam, don't do it."

A softness takes over his face when Meg jerks on Nicole's arm, silencing her protests. "You got a deal, Meg. You can have my soul, just let her go."

Nicole cries out, trying to stop the tears that she's held at bay. This was the last thing she wanted, she didn't want to be responsible for the loss of soul, not knowing if they could get it back again. Meg releases Nicole from her iron tight grip and she runs to Sam, his arms stretched out but his eyes never leaving the demon. Jamie is at their side, tugging Nicole out of the way and sliding a switchblade under the ropes, releasing her.

Meg is smiling like a cat that just ate a bird. She saunters to the edge of the circle and slides her sneaker clad foot along the dried spray paint. "You gonna let me out so we can seal the deal?"

Sam eyes Nicole, making sure she's ok before he talks. "I don't know, it seems you let your bargaining chip go a little prematurely."

Meg catches the glint of light as it flickers off the blade. "You can't kill me, Sammy, remember?"

Sam can't help it, he laughs. "Just because you got a few special hex bags on you, doesn't mean we don't have an Ace up our sleeve."

For a second, Meg looks worried, almost. From the back, Missouri starts to chant in a language no one else in the room knows. Meg starts hissing, as if in pain and smoke starts to filter through her clothing; the previously talked about hex bags. The demon works furiously to dig them out before they burn a hole in her skin.

"Just because you have one Ace up your sleeve, doesn't mean I don't have more."

Meg raises her hand and thrusts her power at Sam, slamming him against the wall with a sickening thud; the blade clatters to the ground. Jamie holds Nicole back as Meg strolls out of the circle with only a shudder. Missouri continues the incantation as Bobby and Dean run after Meg, almost feeling like they're moving in slow motion. Meg shoots her other hand behind her and tosses them to the ground like rag dolls, their weapons slide across the concrete floor.

Sam struggles against the unseen force, grunting as he tries reaching the ground, determination written all over his face. Meg, reaching her destination, kicks the blade away from Sam. Smiling widely, she places the hand that's throwing power at him, against his chest. He can see something bordering on lust fill her eyes as her fingers spread over his shirt, giving the strong muscles a squeeze.

"Sammy, you and I are going to have so much fun."

He chuckles wryly, his eyes flick to something behind her before catching her gaze again. Missouri's voice reaches a new level as the last words are thrust into the room. "I don't know about you, but I think I'm gonna have more fun with this than you."

"What are you babb-"

Meg's words are cut short when she feels a white hot pain flash into her spine. Jamie's hand is on her shoulder as she thrusts the blade Meg kicked over moments ago, deep into her back until the hilt prevents her from driving it further. The demon gasps, struggling to reach behind her to pull the blade out. As if to prove a point, Jamie slides the steel blade out, only to drive it in again.

Meg cries out as she feels the spell work its way through her, killing her slowly. Jamie's breath is hot against her ear. "Go back to Hell."

There's no bright white light, no orange flicking light and no plume of black smoke as she dies; she just fades away. Jamie looks down into the chocolate brown eyes as the duo bends to the floor. Meg's previously released power fades, invisible bonds break and everyone clamors around them as they watch Meg die. She looks so helpless and if they all hadn't known what she had done and tried to do, they might just feel sorry for her.

Sam pulls Nicole into his arms, burying his face in her hair as she cries against his chest. She's usually so strong, nothing gets to her but this was almost too much. He whispers into her ear, placing kisses along her neck and vowing to never let her go again. Dean pulls Jamie out from the dead body and places his hands on her face, ready to talk her down from the ledge of another panic attack.

Her eyes are wide but alert, no trace of panic anywhere. "I'm ok, Dean, really."

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Nicole's bruises and cuts had faded and healed, the smile and twinkle in her eye had returned less than one day after Meg had died. Missouri and Bobby had taken care of the clean up while Dean and Sam brought the girls home. Nicole mainly slept while Sam held her and for the first time in a year, Jamie didn't feel like she was going to be crushed or devoured from the inside out.

Missouri kept her promise, she worked up a spell and healed Jamie. It was a hard night for them both, but it was done. Missouri stretched her hand over the soft skin of Jamie's stomach, a smile tugging at her lips. She had finally figured out what the beacon of hope was from her first trip into Jamie.

Jamie placed her hand over the much darker one and caught Missouri's gaze. "You're sure?"

"As sure as I can be, darlin'."

"How far?"

Missouri closed her eyes for a moment. "I'd say just a couple of weeks, but you'll be wanting to see a doctor, just to be sure."

"Sure about what?" Dean's voice made the pair jump and giggle as if caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"I'll leave you two alone." Missouri gave Dean a quick goodbye hug and kiss on the cheek before Bobby drove her back home. She wasn't giving up, she would rebuild.

Dean watches as Jamie pulls the thin cotton shirt over her stomach. He sits down next to her on the bed. "What're you two up to?"

Jamie can't stop from smiling. "I wouldn't say we're up to anything."

Dean narrows his eyes, chuckling softly. "What're you hiding from me, Jameson?"

Jamie reaches out for his hand, placing it where Missouri's had just been. "What do you think about a family?"

Any humor is wiped away from his face as he processes what she said and where she's holding his hand hostage. She watches his eyes as they travel from hers, down to their hands and back again. "A - are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Jamie licks her lips, her mouth suddenly dry. "What do you think I'm saying?"

"Well it sounds a lot like you're saying that you're pregnant."

"And how would that make you feel?"

She's not sure what to expect but she didn't expect him to all but rip her off the bed and wrap his arms around her. She returns the hug and doesn't bother stopping the tears as the well and fall. His breath is hot against her neck. "I would feel happy, the happiest I've ever felt."

Jamie pulls back just enough to see that he's telling the truth, his eyes are swimming in happiness. "I'm pregnant."

Dean sniffs as a large tear falls from his right eye. "I love you, Jamie."

"I love you too, Dean."


End file.
